I'll Help You Feel Better
by RomanReignsEmpire
Summary: Jessica helps Roman feel better after his match against The Miz on RAW


**I'll Help You Feel Better**

**Authors Note: Jessica helps Roman feel better after his match against The Miz on RAW**

**Warnings: smutty goodness**

* * *

Jessica walked into Roman's locker room and saw him sitting in the chair holding his ribs. "You okay baby?" She asked walking over to him

Roman looked up at her and winced. "Yeah just a little sore." He said and rubbed the back of his neck. "My neck hurts a little too."

"Well why don't I help you with that?" Jessica asked

"Oh, how you gonna do that?" Roman asked smirking and then kissed her hand

"By giving you one of my famous massages." Jessica said as Roman ran a hand over his tanned legs

"I would love that baby." Roman said smiling. He watched her walk by staring at her thick ass all the while and thought 'damn I'm a lucky man"

Jessica moved his hair and began rubbing his shoulders and neck. "Baby you're so tense." She said

"I know. Miz doesn't hold back." Roman moaned softly. "That feels so good baby."

"I knew I could make you feel better." She said

Jessica continued to rub his neck, feeling herself getting wet as Roman continued to moan. "You got hands of magic baby." Roman said

"I know I do." She said and went to kiss his neck but Roman turned her head and plants a kiss on her lips

"Daddy has something else you could help him with." Roman smirked

"Mmm what's that?" She asked

"This baby." Roman cupped his hard cock through his cargo pants and smirked

"Ooh." Jessica licked her lips

"You know what do baby girl." He smirked

Jessica walked around him gasping when Roman slapped her on the ass. "God I love this ass." He said squeezing it

Jessica grinned and sat on Roman's lap and kissed him. Roman wrapped his arm around her as they kissed and Jessica began rubbing his cock through his pants making Roman moan through their kiss

Jessica kissed Roman one last before standing up and sinking to her knees unbuckling his belt, popping the belt and pulling the zipper down seeing Roman isn't wearing any underwear. "Ooh someone went commando." Jessica said

"Only for you baby girl." Roman said smirking

She stroked him a few times before gently sucking on the tip of his cock, watching as Roman threw his head back and closed his eyes. Jessica took him further and further into her mouth till her nose came into contact with his pelvis. She began bobbing her head all while playing with his balls

Roman reached into his bag and grabbed his phone pulling up the camera and began recording her. "Oh fuck your mouth baby." He moaned. He watched as Jessica lips were stretched around his thick cock

Some of Jessica's hair fell into her face and Roman moved it so he could get a better move. Jessica moaned sending vibrations through his whole body. Roman ran a hand through Jessica's hair and moaned loudly when she began to suck on his balls

Jessica grinned up at him. "You know how to make daddy feel real good baby girl." He said

She pulled off of him and wiped her mouth. "I know I do daddy." She grinned

"Up, turn around." He said

Jessica stood up and turned around and Roman unzipped her dress and let it fall to the floor. "Good girl." Roman slapped her on the ass again. He stood up and pulled her into a kiss and took his vest off plus his pants

"Over the table baby." Roman said

Jessica walked over to the table and bent over it. Roman then walked over grabbed her butt. "You ready baby?" He asked

Jessica looked over her shoulder at him. "I've been ready." She grinned

"Good girl." He said and spread her legs and then her butt cheeks. Roman grabbed the base of his cock and ran it over her clit before sliding into her. "Oh fuck baby you're so tight." He moaned

Jessica moaned pushing back against him. Roman slowly thrusted into her savoring the moment. He could feel how wet she was and he loved it. "Damn baby you're so wet. Who made you that wet?" He asked grabbing her by the hair and pulled her head back

"You daddy." She moaned

"That's right. I better be the only one that makes you wet." Roman said and sped up his thrusts

"Right there daddy. Don't stop." Jessica moaned

Roman began going harder and faster making the table move a few inches. Jessica scrambled to onto the table so she wouldn't fall. Roman pulled out and sat back down in the hair

"Ride daddy baby." Roman said

Jessica walked over to him and sat on his lap. Roman wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. Jessica rose up and Roman held his cock steady as Jessica sank down on him making him moan. Once Jessica was settled she put her hands on Roman's shoulder to steady herself and started raising up and down on his cock

"That's baby." Roman said holding her hips

Jessica pulled him into a kiss and started rolling her hips and Roman began thrusting up into her. "You feel so good daddy." Jessica moaned

"So do you." Roman grits his teeth and starts thrusting into Jessica's harder than he's ever done before

"Oh fuck! That's it daddy, right there. Don't stop daddy. Please don't stop!" Jessica moaned

"I don't plan on it baby." Roman pulled her head back and began kissing her neck. Roman got up out of the chair and laid Jessica on the couch and thrusted into her as hard as he could

"You treat me so good baby." Jessica moaned

Roman leaned over and kissed her. "Yeah I do. I love you so much baby." Roman slowed down his thrusts and began making love to her burying his face in her neck. Jessica reached down and grabbed at his ass

Roman buried himself deeper in Jessica rolling his hips squeezing her breasts. Jessica started clenching him and Roman knew she was close. "You close baby?" Roman whispered in her ear

"Yes daddy." She moaned

"Good because me too." Roman rose up and began moving faster again. He also started rubbing his thumb around Jessica's clit making her squirm. "Daddy I need to cum." Jessica moaned

"Cum for me baby. Cum for daddy." Roman said

Jessica began squirming more and Roman stilled his thrusts and moaned loudly as Jessica came around him. Roman started moving again and Jessica started clenching him more and more

Roman stilled his thrusts and came with a groan burying his face in Jessica's neck. Roman caught his breath and pulled out of Jessica sitting on the couch and watching as Jessica sat up

"Feel better baby?" She asked

"Oh yeah definitely." Roman kissed her again then grabbed her hand. "Shower time."

Jessica followed him into the shower where Roman proceeded to pound her again.

* * *

**Moved from Tumblr **

**R&R**


End file.
